niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Jacqueline Brellochs
Jacqueline Brellochs (1992-1996 and 2003 - Present) I am willing to continue to serve and be a consistently active member if elected. First Newfoundland puppy entered our new house 37 years ago. I handled Ch. Ganshalom’s Panda Bear, CD to her titles. That early ring success hooked me on showing, and Panda’s attributes have led me to make strong structure and floating movement among my top priorities. For 36 years I have been an active member of the NCA and the Genesee Region Newfoundland Club, serving on committees and assisting at events, both conformation and working, including, but not limited to: chairperson of GRNC’s 1st Regional Specialty, 1988, test secretary of 1993 National Specialty Draft Test, Chair of GRNC’s 2003 Draft Test, and in charge of Vendors for 2003 National. I have chaired the Versatile Newfoundland Committee since its inception, 1984, and serve on Health + Longevity. On Newf Tide Policy Committee, 1991, I proposed the annual photo contest. On the Illustrated Guide Committee, I favored rationales for important conformation points, to increase understanding in breeders as well as for judges. I served on the Working Dog Committee, 1995-2003, as I wanted to contribute to revision of the water test regulations and development of WRDX exercises. In that role, I urged a lifesaving approach with less AKC obedience formality and working with our dogs’ instincts, never against them. My Board agenda item to create a working dog award for our members and their Newfs failed in 2004, but passed the next year. Proposal to revive Newf Novelties, utilizing our logo and drawings from the Illustrated Guide is being worked on. Proposal sent to WDC was approved and minimum age for entry in an NCA draft test has been changed from 12 months to 18 months of age. I am honored to be NCA’s Corresponding Secretary and would appreciate continuing thus serving our membership and Newfoundlands. TWO ISSUES FACING NCA: National Specialty week has many events for everyone and the number goes up as host clubs keep recent additions and contribute their own innovations. Evenings had ice cream social, education speaker, annual meeting and fine arts auction; we added working dog reception and top twenty. Days had conformation, obedience and honors parade; we added draft tests, judges’ education and working dog conformation classes and, more recently, VN conformation classes, rally, agility, health clinics, living legends and breeders’ education. A crowded schedule requires selection and, increasingly, one misses out on other valuable opportunities. Question: Should the calendar be trimmed? If so, what kept and what dropped? Before “universal�? use of blow dryers, Newfoundlands were bathed prior to arrival. Now each is bathed, blow dried and more extensively groomed on site, electricity costs have risen and time to take part in other activities has gone down. Relatively recent addition is tenting for spectators and, in 2001, side tenting to protect from inclement weather. Tenting and electricity now costs in excess of $10,000, including $3,500 in 2006 for side tenting alone. Host clubs are requesting financial help. Question: Should membership dues be used to pay for tenting and electricity? Jacqueline Brellochs Continued Costs are also up for attending Nationals – easily exceeding $1,000/person – due to more days to encompass events, increased entry fees, increased gas prices, and resort sites where rooms are over $140/night (taxes included). When host hotels have four stories and allow but two dogs/room, one’s Newfs are parked out of sight and at a distance. Many attendees must go to “overflow�? accommodations anyhow. Moreover, resorts are only available to us “off-season�? which frequently coincides with unfavorable weather conditions. Question: Should NCA search out less expensive motels near convention centers? We want our Newfoundlands to look their best, free of mud or rain-flattened coats. We want our exhibitors to be comfortable and not concerned with slippery footing which can, and has, led even to broken bones. Question: Is it time to consider indoor locations for some of our Nationals? With so much going on, most people now arrange to eat with a few friends, if they can spare the time to find a place. We used to have reasonably priced buffets every week night and, with large tables, we met new people and visited other tables between courses. Question: Could we not share meals, again, and thereby increase camaraderie? Communication between the membership and the Board should precede contemplated changes important to all (examples: matters relating to the National Specialty week, Newf Tide content, senior discount dues, working dog achievement award – to encourage owners to engage in activities with their Newfs and/or to highlight outstanding working ability and achievements?) Ideas being considered should be put forth in Newf Tide and reactions submitted for the next issue. A key point about communication is the portion, “co�?, or together. The Board should let the membership know about contemplated intentions and the membership should let the Board know how they feel.